deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Blood Vs Sailor Moon
Angel Blood Vs Sailor Moon ''' Angel Blood vs Sailor Moon is a What If? Death Battle, and is the 2nd Episode Death Battle. '''Definition Aeroga Vs Sailor Moon! One famous Anime Character of all time finally squares off with the Ultimate Assassin , to decide once and for all, who will reigns supreme? Interlude Wiz: Anime, The love that Japan has decided to send us Mere Americans Boomstick: Hundreds of these shows have been created over the years and tons have fallen into obscurity Wiz: Yet two series that were made in two time periods, that are popular today. Boomstick: Angel Blood, The True Blood Assassin from Aeroga Wiz: And Usagi Tsukino, The Pretty Guardian from Sailor Moon Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their armor,weapons, and skill to see who would win in .. A Death Battle. Angel Blood Wiz : Long ago, The universe known as the Solarverse was Created by the True God, The Divined One; in that universe there's a Planet name Zeltar, which is home to a whole petri dish of Extraterrestrial Mythology named Zeltarians. This Race is known for their unique Tantric use of power, and God power. Boomstick: After the fierce battle with Alejandro, His most Right Minion Ragnarok called an Assassin after the Zeltarian Faction, but this is no Ordinary assassin. Wiz: Exactly, Angel Blood is the Ultimate assassin their is when it comes to anime being able to move from Mach speeds to Transcending Velocity Speeds. Boomstick: Angel Blood was Trained to literally BREAK anything like literally; this guy was trained to Acquire Tantra at a young age which literally fucking kills you if you mess up so no Ctrl Z's today bitch. Wiz: Angel Blood goes by his Name Zane Whitescar but on missions it's Angel Blood. Boomstick: Angel Blood is master at manipulating his Blood Hell its in his Clan Name Blood Mark Wiz: That being said Angel Blood is a Master of Tantric Arts he can do a lot of things From Manipulating his Adrenaline, to Inserting more Red Blood cells to further increase his performance , manipulating his Cells to excrete a Force field from his Blood manipulating Gravity and Space/Time, And to Quantum Tunneling Boomstick: Not only can he do all that stuff but he can literally Copy people entire Genes by Looking at their Blood; This also includes Weapons but he has to touch them so his skin cells can replicate it look and all. Good god that Op As hell. Wiz: Yes but He not a Deity So Angel Blood does have his limitations, all the Abilities he copies he also takes their weaknesses. Boomstick: Wait what it can't be he is LITERALLY THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! Wiz: That may be True, but he just replicating it's genetics so that also means that any weaknesses the user or the weapon he is copying my have. Boomstick: DAMN, That is like a True two edged sword. Wiz: Angel Blood also made his Genetics untraceable and Unique Only to Him. Boomstick: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow, What does that mean? Wiz: Its means Angel Blood can't be Copied by Any Means of Replication. Boomstick: That's it Angel Blood is my Official favorite Assassin Move aside Killuia, Blood is the New Power for Assassins. Wiz: Angel Blood Other Weaknesses is his Weakness to Chaos Energy which Cause Unpredictable Events in his powers to occur leading to major problems in battle. Boomstick: But When it Comes to Power Angel Blood is the Strongest HUMAN there is Did We Mention He's Human. Wiz: Wait A minute i forgot one more piece of Information Angel blood mask's is Actually sealing off monstrous power called the cursed fragments which is the blood of the Innocent that is sill in limbo forever in the cursed blood; When Zane's Mask breaks it results in all those fragments realizing all the remnants of the cursed. Forming Berserk Mode its not a transformation it's more of a Wild animal trying to eat your face off. Boomstick: Well then, thanks for the nightmare fuel Wiz. Wiz : by the way we will not be Adding the Tanzgeist Zane Anytime soon. Boomstick: Because he too damn Powerful Shet! Wiz: Yep Pretty Much. Angel Blood is 200,000 Years old in age Right now, but has the body of a 31 year old Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME; HOWWW? Wiz: Zane is able to Manipulate his tantra to keep his body in check by using his blood to improve everything. Boomstick: I STILL THINK THAT'S BULLSHET BUT STILL MY FAVORITE ASSASSIN! Wiz: Angel Blood's Speeds are incredible this Guy can literally at his slowest move 50 Million times the speed of light. Boomstick: One time he ran from Zeltar all the Way to the Dark flow in the Center of the Multiverse in a nanosecond, I AM NOT JOKING! No Sidewinder, No Blood Portals from previous Trips, JUST SPEED REGULAR SPPPPPEEEEEEDDDDD! Wiz: A feat that shows when Angel Blood Adds Adrenaline Rush to Bio-field,to the Tantric Blood doping, and the curse blood infinite Kinetic Power (From the Souls of the Innocent trapped in there) Zane is capable of moving at Speeds Faster than Quattuordecillion times the speed of light; THAT IS OVER 23,759,449,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 TIMES THE SPEED OF FUCKING LIGHT THAT FASTER THEN TELEPORTATION! Boomstick: GODDAMN THAT FUCKING 43 ZEROES WIZ ARE YOU FREAKING SURE MAN DANG; A CERTAIN DC HERO IS PROBABLY PRETTY PISSED RIGHT NOW! Wiz: Angel Blood's raw strength alone is able to lift 40 islands orbit; his maximum strength in the Cancrian universe angel blood punch the entire Universe out of existence This attack is a EXTREMELY IMPROVED version of Infinite break strike called Universal God Strike but this was banned by the Divined one due to its universal destructive properties. Boomstick: WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK YOU MEAN THIS FUCK WAS ACTUALLY BANNED BY GOD OF ALL PEOPLE SCRATCH ULTIMATE ASSASSIN YOU ARE THE UNIVERSAL ASSASSIN NOTHING LOWER! Wiz: i probably shouldn't mention that his rank is only rank S? Boomstick: RANK S THATS GOT TO BE THE HIGHEST OF THE HIGHEST RIGHT I MEAN COME ON MAN THIS MAN ISN'T HUMAN! Wiz: Weeeeeeeeelll, There a Rank SS, UC, UGC, and There's AG Boomstick: YOU...... GOT ........TO ........BE .......FUCKING........KIDDING........ME (GOES INTO A SHORT SEIZURE) okay i'm back! Wiz: i should finish him, before you end up passing out again; Angel Blood also has a Telepathy from the mental tantra he has to protect his mind and body from iner attacks. Wiz: He is a Human made to kill deities; He also counter stars by punching them making them go supernova. He took two hundred supernovas to the face by Zero and only had his mask broke. (Angel Blood:Move Little Boy Your Tantra is no where near my level of power!) Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon, known as the Silver Millennium, which was ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, and the heir to the throne was her only daughter, the young Princess......Serenity. Boomstick: Who not only had the same name as her, but was near identical. Only difference is that dear old mom had silver hair, while little Princess Serenity is blonde. Wiz: Protected by the four guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. They were also the princesses of their respective planets as well. However the people of the moon and the people of the Earth were forbidden from contact. Boomstick: Unfortunatly, young Princess Serenity was head over heels in love with the Earth's prince, Endymion. She would often sneak down to Earth just to stare lovingly at him, and sometimes even interact with him. Wiz: However, far bellow the Earth, an evil force known as Queen Metalia was about to make her move. Boomstick: Queen Metalia, being an incarnation of the physical form of evil known as Chaos, had been around since the dawn of time, was discovered by a woman named Beryl. Merging with this woman, she infected the minds of all of the Earth's inhabitants, except for Prince Endymion....for some reason...and launched an army apon the people of the moon. Wiz: However, Endymion refused to let his beloved Princess Serenity be harmed, and when he sacrificed himself for her.....well....how should I put this... Boomstick: She committed suicide! No seriously, she took his sword and stabed herself in the chest all because her boyfriend died....is this supposed to be romantic or something, because....I don't see how. Wiz: During the battle, both kingdoms were destroyed, and many lost their lives. However, using the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity managed to seal away Queen Metalia, and used her dying breath to wish for her daughter, and the other guardians to be reincarnated on Earth. Boomstick: Yeah, and so was Beryl and her 4 strongest generals. Nephrite, the freaky star guy, Zoicite the gay one, Jadeite the useless one, and Kunzite...the.....other gay guy. Yeah, as much as there is a lot of yuri fanfics about this series, there is an official yaoi pairings in this as well. So yeah, dear old mom, reincarnated her kid, her friends AND her enemies. Wow, mother of they millennia right here! Wiz: Thousands of years later, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the 4 guardians; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were all reincarnated in modern day Tokyo. Princess Serenity herself was reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino, while Prince Enymion was reincarnated as Mamoru Chiba. Boomstick: Wait....I thought they were reincarnated as Serena and Darien? Wiz: No, no, no, no, no, HELL NO! Only is that infamous dub, which might be worse than Foodfight! Boomstick: Agreed. Screw you DiC! Anyway, it did take until Mamoru was about 19 and Usagi was 14 for them to finally meet. However, instead of falling head over heals for Mamoru instantly, just because of their past lives, when they first met in their reincarnated lives.....Usagi's feelings for Mamoru were well..... (Usagi: *hmph* ''Well, that's none of your buissness. Stupid jerk in purple pleated pants)' (Usagi: THERE IS NOTHING GORGEOUS ABOUT HIM! I AM SO ANNOYED! STUPID ROTTEN TURTLENECK WEARING...GAHHH!) Wiz: Yeah...to say they hated each other would be......putting it mildly..... Boomstick: Anyhow, one day this talking cat named Luna showed up and told her of her destiny. Giving Usagi a magical broach allowing her to transform into a pretty guardian in a sailor suit, known as Sailor Moon, and that it was her duty to find the other guardians and awaken the princess. And it was during her first fight as Sailor Moon, did she meet Tuxedo Mask, who....she instantly fell for. Alright, do I REALLY need to say who he actually was underneath his mask? Wiz: It was of course, none other than Mamoru Chiba, the very person she despised. Boomstick: How could she not tell that Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru were the same guy? Wiz: Simple. First reason is because, Usagi is not all that bright, and second, which is my own theory, she might have actually known all along, and just refused to believe it. Boomstick: What the f*ck you talkin' bout, Wiz? Wiz: Well, there is this scene from episode 11..... (Rei: Hey, doesn't that guy look a lot like Tuxedo Mask? Usagi: HUH?! NO! NOT EVEN A BIT! KNOCK IT OFF! THIS JERK'S NOTHING LIKE HIM!) Wiz: It is possible, that she was aware, but refused to believe it, since it would mean the man she loves and the man she hates are one in the same. Boomstick: ......I still think it is because of her ditzyness that she did not figure it out. Wiz: However, over time, the two warmed up to each other more, that hatred eventually settled down into being mildly annoyed, to being indifferant about the other, and later caring about the other. Boomstick: And that is one of the MANY things the anime did better than the manga. It showed their wonderful character development, unlike the manga, oh and by the way, all of this happened before they discovered the truth about each other! Seriously, the manga is....kind of bad. But if you are wondering, Usagi will be allowed her power from the manga in this fight, while having her 90s anime personality. Wiz: However, during the course of time, she discovered and befriended the 4 guardians who had been reincarnated alongside her. Ami Mizuno, the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury, and resident genius. Rei Hino, the reincarnated Sailor Mars, and very temperamental hotheaded Miko at Hikawa Shrine. Makoto Kino, the reincarnated Sailor Jupiter, and superstrong tomboyish boy-crazy girl. And Minako Aino, the reincarnated Sailor Venus, and a fun-loving jokester. Boomstick: All while having to put up with that dick-wad Mamoru Wiz: However, just after Usagi and Mamoru's identities were reveled to each other....well...... Boomstick: Endymion, or rather, Mamoru got himself killed AGAIN to protect her from Zoisite.....or at least fataly injured. Wiz: However, this caused Usagi to cry, and that released the Legendary Silver Crystal that had been sealed within her new incarnation. Using it's limitless energy, and wish granting abilities, Usagi wished for him to be alright. Boomstick: And he was back in commission the next day, but there was...sort of a problem. Wiz: Yeah, Mamoru was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to fight for them. Boomstick: Do I really need to tell you what happens at the end of the arc? Wiz: Yeah, it is kind of obvious. Boomstick: Together Usagi and friends fought many monsters of the Dark Kingdom, and when finally facing off against Queen Metalia, Usagi's friends all sacrificed themselves to transfer their power to Usagi, so she would be able to destroy Metalia. Wiz: However, due to the wish-granting powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal, she revived her friends, and freed Mamoru. Boomstick: However, instead of getting to return to normal lives, which Usagi wanted nothing more than, even though she did wish for her normal life back, it only lasted about a week, as another group, this time from the future showed up. This group was much more intense than the Dark Kingdom, and this group went by the name, the Black Moon Clan. Wow is that a cool name! Wiz: It is also durring this time did Usagi meet her and Mamoru's future daughter.....Usagi. Boomstick: Or as most people call her, Chibiusa, so not to be confused with her mother. Hey, Wiz.....I got a question.....how predictible did you find Chibiusa being Usagi's daughter? Wiz: VERY. Boomstick: Am I the ONLY one who didn't figure it out? Seriously, I called Kyubii being the main villain in Puella Magi, I called Beerus beating Goku in Battle of Gods, and I even called the Triceratons actually successfully destroying Earth in the Nickelodeon Ninja Turtles cartoon....sorry for the spoilers! But here....I didn't...at all....... Wiz: Yeah, you're probably the only one who didn't figure it out right away. Anyway, during this arc, we learn quite a lot about Usagi, or rather, her future self.. Boomstick: Yeah, thing is the future, about 1000 years to be exact....she is still alive and kicking, oh, and no, she isn't some kind of decrepit hag. She is still in only about her 20s. Not making that up! Damn! How long is her lifespan??! Wiz: Well, considering she is still alive about 3000 year into the future...... Boomstick: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! HOW LONG IS THIS BITCH'S LIFESPAN?!?! Wiz: I don't know, but considering that 3,000 years in the future, she looks only to be about 25 years old at most, she might be eternal, which makes since considering her "Eternal Sailor Moon" form. Boomstick: And that is just the start of how crazy powerful this bimbo is! One time she flew from the Earth to the center of the galaxy in under a second! No seriously! No teleporting, no instant transmission, just good old fashioned flight and super speed! Wiz: A feat that shows Usagi is capable of moving at speeds of at least 800 billion times the speed of light! Boomstick: Wow, I think even a certain hedgehog would be jealous of her! And here is a thing to note. She was in her Eternal Sailor Moon form when doing this! So she wasn't even at full power! Wiz: In her Sailor Moon form she is also strong enough to completly destroy a floor of a palace made of solid diamond. Boomstick: And again, she wasn't even in her strongest state, heck this is her basic Sailor Moon form for crying out loud! Wiz: And that is not it, she also has many attacks. Such as when she...*sigh* when she crys her hair-clips emit a sonic blast that on low end can paralyze foes, but on high end can collapse dimensions. Boomstick: Perfect attack for a crybaby like Usagi! Also, don't forget her boomerang tiara attack "Moon Tiara Action", and her large arsonal of magical blasts such as "Moon Princess Halitation" and "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss". Wiz: And these magical blasts are not only are these blasts powerful enough to destroy a solar-system, again in just her basic Sailor Moon form, they are also known for a certain...effect they have...... Boomstick: Yeah! In addition to the raw magical power these blasts have, they are also known to be defence piercing moves! No seriously, Usagi has one-shot sooooo many things that it is ridiculous! Wiz: But even that is not the most OP thing about her..... Boomstick: Yeah, how should we put this......you know the Greek Gods? Zeus, Serene, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, etc? Wiz: Well, the senshi are also said to be modern day incarnation of as well. Yeah...near the end of the series they all expanded in power so far, that they are easily comparable to gods, and no I don't me the mountain-level assholes from the God of War series, I mean strait up GODS!!!! Boomstick: No, really in the final arc of the manga, Sailor Galaxia killed all of Usagi's friends, and not only that, she even revived them, and brainwashed them to fight against Usagi, forcing Usagi to kill her best friends! Wiz: Well, during this time Galaxia was possessed by Chaos, which is all the evil, hatred, and negative feelings of everyone in the universe given physical form. And had begun to merge with the Galaxy Cauldron. With the galaxy cauldron under its control, Chaos was pretty much the ruler of the universe! Boomstick: Seriously, it had control over what planets and stars got to form, and with it that senshi would be born to represent said worlds, all under it's control. Wiz: However, if Sailor Moon were to have destroyed the galaxy cauldron it would have stopped all new life in the universe from being born, exactly what Chaos wanted! So Usagi did the responsible thing and.... Boomstick: Dove right into the galaxy cauldron, and managed to force Chaos out, but spared it. Unfortunately it will come back in the future in the form of Sailor Chaos and kill all life in the universe. Well.....except for 1 person, who managed to survive this universal apocolypse. Wiz: ...and that would be Sailor Cosmos. Usagi's most powerful form and incarnation of supreme Greek God, Cosmos. Boomstick: Yeah, and Usagi, as the name Sailor Cosmos, implys, pretty much is the Queen of All Cosmos. Based, of course, on the Greek deity of the same name, she is pretty much the supreme ruler of all that breathes. Wiz: The time she gained this power is unknown, but it pretty much turned her into THE god of the universe. Boomstick: ......and that leads to her most powerful skill. A little ability simply known as Lambda Power. Wiz: With Lambda Power active....oh dear god where to begin.... Boomstick: She gains the powers of all of her friends for starters! Setsuna's time/space control, Ami's, Michiru's, and Setsuna's combined intellect, Mako's and Haruka's combined strength, Rei's enhanced senses and sixth sense, and all the others as well! Seriously, just how overpowered is this bimbo? Wiz: This also includes Sailor Saturn's soul reaping. With this she also gains reality warping, mind manipulation. Boomstick: She might also have the most OP regeneration I have ever seen! She can regenerate not only from her entire body being destroyed, she can also recover from her soul, mind and even her MERE CONCEPT OF EXISTENCE being destroyed. Suck it Deadpool, Buu, and Wolverine! Alright, what does this bimbo have in terms of weaknesses? Wiz: Well, she is VERY boy-crazy, so a hot guy could prove to be a distraction to her. Also, should the Legendary Silver Crystal or the Cosmos Crystal be destroyed, she will fade from existence. Boomstick: Yeah, and she is also not very bright..... (Usagi: I should let you know, I don't know how to use a computer) (Garoben: Why do apples fall from trees? Usagi: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?! GO ASK THE APPLES!) Wiz: She is also a MAJOR crybaby, and a bit of a klutz. Boomstick: However, Sailor Moon has proven time and time again that she is up there as one of the most powerful anime heroes of all time! (Usagi: I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I, am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!) Fight in Takamagahara with Amaterasu, Shiro, Troy, Jason, Erena, Asia, Viva, Drake, and Angel Blood the were teaching shiro how to further strengthen his solar Gen. It had been three months since the battle with Indra absorbing Known entities to become the universe. Things are finally being normal the supernatural is no longer plaguing The Faction. Drake: Does any one else sense that power? Angel Blood: Yeah, I do and its definitively a huma but there's something off? Shiro: Well let's kick it ass then i in a mood to fight what about you Drake? Drake: Nah, I good man i want to continue my training. Shiro: come on dude what if this thing has the power to destroy the universe? Angel Blood: I'll Take care of it be back in a Min. (Takes off at full speed towards Avalon Shiro: Grrrrrr..... No you Don't! (takes off after Zane at super sonic speed) (Avalon Square -12:00 pm) The Senshi were on Break from a Mission to exterminate a person on the Planet Zeltar they are drinking a smoothie at the Gaikian Smoothie shoppe, Relaxing admiring on how Zeltar is similar to their Earth Usagi: Man it's weird on how this place is; There some of everything here like Knights, Fairies, and Gods Ami: I know right this place is like the Ultimate petri dish of immigrants, but everyone treats people like one of their own here; you know we should stop looking for this assassin and just chillax this is an a one and a lifetime experience. Mako: Yeah your Right this.. Zeltar is awesome but it still not home not to mention work comes first Ami! (Rei Senses someone coming fast to their location) Rei: Wait........ Someone's coming here fast! Angel Blood: Well you girls are the source of this power huh? Hold up its you (he points to Usagi) isn't? Usagi: Huh? Are you talking to..... Me ....... (OMG HE'S SO HOT!!!!!!) Angel Blood: Well you pretty strong ma'am maybe even stronger than Shiro Shiro: ZANE WHAT THE HELL MAN THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS BIMBO STRONGER THAN ME, ZANE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!! Usagi: BIMBO, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT FROM SO RED HEAD SHORTIE WHATS THAT THAT SWORD FOR ARE YOU COMPENSATING FOR SOMETHING? Shiro: WHY SUCH LONG PIGTAILS ARE YOU COMPENSATING BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!!!!!! (While Usagi And Shiro keep on Arguing Ami Looks at the wanted Poster and starts to notice something familiar about this mask marauder) Ami: Usagi, you might want to look at this poster? Usagi: AND ANOTHER THING.... Yeah what is it (Usagi and Ami are now noticing what is on the paper they look at Angel Blood then back to the Paper and back and forth) Usagi: Ohhhhh Man why do the cute ones have to be bad...YOU ASSASSIN GIVE UP AND SURRENDER!! Angel Blood: Okay how about...NO! Usagi: I take him by myself MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!!!!! (In a Flash of Light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Shiro: WHAT THE HELL IS A MAKE UP? Angel Blood: I'' don't know but i'm not surrendering!'' Usagi: I'am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! Now in name of the moon, I'll Punish You! Angel Blood : Listen Ladies, i'm not here to fight; i'm just came here to Check out the power source and by the way the we already have a Lunar God here. Usagi: Your assassinations were bad and unjustified and i will punish you. Shiro: Good Luck with that sister not even my Mom can catch Angel Blood and She's A solar goddess Usagi: Wait a Minute,a Solar Goddess that means your a.......Solar god Shiro: Yep must be ...pretty Awesome right? Usagi : that's the reason why i don't like you; Anyway Bring it Assassin! Angel Blood: i Tried to warn you he Says this (as blocks he punch and sends her flying into Several Buildings into a Mountain) Usagi: Owww...ouch You Jerk .... don't you know how to treat a lady!!!!!!!! Angel Blood:(I feel like i'm fighting shiro as a kid all over again) Usagi: (Starts to cries Emitting a Supersonic waves from her hair clips, completely leveling the entire building around them) Angel Blood: Urrrghhh...... This Girl is Basically Alice Grown Up Good thing she's not here!!!! (Angel Blood stops her from crying by cupping her mouth with his hands) Usagi: How ..... did .....you? Angel Blood: This is my Bio-field right now we are in a Whole Plane that transcends everything! Usagi: Are You Dating Anyone? (she says with starry eyes) Angel Blood: You Wouldn't be able to keep up( Punching her to the Desert making a three-continent sized crater in the ground) Angel Blood: IT'S OVER SWEETHEART( Uses Infinite Break Strike on Usagi's Face smashing her face into the ground over and over and over again) Usagi: ( Gets up without a scratch on her as if Zane did nothing) Man you are the assassin alright now its my turn.!!!! (She Uppercuts Zane in the jaw into to air any slams him down only to catch him by the leg spinning him around for at a good 500,000 mph spin before throwing him to the ground.) Angel Blood:( Infinite Break Strike!!!!!!!, But she blocks it with her finger) (Angel Blood eye opens widely; he throws a kick only for her to send him spinning in midair) Usagi: Getting tired... Mr. Assassin Angel Blood: (Panting)...Do Tell; i guess it time to pick up the pace (Angel Blood Use Adrenaline Rush Moving at the speed of light at his peak literally blitzing her with 300 million punches in a nanosecond!) Usagi: Whoa (trying to stop Zane Blurring Speeds) How are you so fast Angel Blood: I haven't even started trying yet; weren't you supposed to punish me in the name of the moon, Ms. Sailor Moon? Usagi: Your Strong But No Match for my full Power!!!!!! (Zane Blitz Infinite Break Strike Punches in her gut making her fly several miles crashing into nearby mountains. Usagi manages to get back up Cough up Blood.) Usagi: What is he .... He .. Manage to ...actually .....hurt.. me? Just who is he... it doesn't matter i won't lose to him Usagi's body began to glow as she healed her wounds, then she flew off back to the battle site. In no more than a second Usagi was back at the battle ground, much to the shock of Angel Blood. Usagi: You're strong. i'll admit that. you just have to show me! You even managed to damage me! But, the thing is i'm not fighting at my full capacity either Angel Blood: Don't try to be cocky now, if that is true face me with all you have right now! Usagi: Trust Me Zane is it?.. You REALLY don't want to face me in my most powerful state! Angel Blood: It doesn't matter you've already showed up on Zeltar to fight me or punish me? Why else should we hold back? Usagi: Fine, i'll go up one more level of my most powerful state. (should i really go into my most powerful form..... no i will have only go to that if I HAVE TO!) Usagi: MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP! Suddenly in a flash of light Usagi's fuku changed. The blue skirt changed to white, with yellow and blue stripes on the bottom. A yellow belt appeared around her waist, as the ribbon on the back of her outfit got bigger. Finally a pair of angelic wings appeared on her back, and they let out a strong flap, causing Angel Blood to skid back a little. Usagi: '''Just To let you know, this is my Super sailor moon form!(She says while striking a pose) I survived the destruction of the entire Taou Nebula in this form, so to hurt me, you'd better be on your A game '''Angel Blood: Your very cocky for a teenage aren't you(Grin comes across Zane's face under his mask). If you can Break or Destroy this mask i'm wearing then i will unleash the power I've been wishing to keep down! Usagi: Alright then I The Pretty Guardian of the moon accept your challenge!!!!!!! Round 2: A Super Sailor VS The Assassin God Both Moving 50 million times the speed of light Angel Blood is Blitzing Usagi with a flurry of infinite Break strike punches, before Sailor Moon Grabs Zane by his leg and starts swinging him around like a lasso tossing him only for her to stomp his face into the ground riding him like a skateboard while stomping his face in! Zane tries to counter with a punch, but Usagi grabs him by the Arm in Smashes his head into the nearby rock formation slamming his head in 50 times per second. Usagi then throws Zane making him smash into the mountains for her to punch him drilling him through the mountain; Zane counterattacks with a punch to her temple and the both start fight to the point with each passing second they fight faster, and faster, and faster. Till Usagi kicks zane then moves instantaneous to kick him into the ground making him slam into the ground only to be Kicked by up by Sailor Moon then slam into the Avalon Square's Clock tower Zane mask (Cracks looking as if it would shatter at any given moment) As Zane bounces off the wall Usagi slams him to the ground only for him to get stomp on by Usagi. Usagi: (Grabs Zane's hair and pulls him up to her face) I told you, You weren't ready! (She Punches Zane in the chest making him fly Seventeen Thousand miles in a nanosecond going through multiple Building formations) (Zane is just lying there with A crack to breaking point Mask on the ground in Pain) Usagi: If that's all you got you have no hopes of defeating me! huh? (Zane is just standing up with no mask on) Zane: Well , Congratulations i thought you were just so whiny teenage who was to cocky for her own good, but i see that your a warrior and I SHOULD START TREATING YOU LIKE ONE INSTEAD OF GIRL, HUH ! Usagi: You may Talk Tough But i'm stil.... (Zane punches then kicks her by the butt back to Avalon Square, only to grab her face with his hand and slam it to the ground Making a crater the width of Mt. Everest) (Meanwhile in Avalon Square- Smoothie Shoppe) Haruka: so how do you think she doing? Rei: She's probably bawling her eyes out just because he punched her in the face or something. Mako: Ugh! Rei, who are you so mean to her? Rei: Because she's such a crybaby. To believe that she is to be the supreme ruler of the universe someday.... Ami: Rei, you need to have more faith in Usagi, she's grown up a lot these past three years! Sure she's still a bit...immature, but she is much less of a scared little girl like she once was. Rei: *sigh* I guess you're right....hey. You girls hear something? The sounds of screaming could be heard as an object came crashing down in front of the girls. With its force of impact it left a crater in the street nearly ten yards deep. The 9 girls who were sitting around the table got up to look, and once the smoke cleared they saw Usagi, lying there, missing her left arm. Usagi managed to get up, and her body glowed as she healed her wounds and regrew her arm. Usagi: Alright......I was not expecting him to be able to reach that kind of power. Looks like I need to resort to Eternal Sailor Moon! Ami: Usagi! Are you okay? Mako: Yeah, it looked like you had really taken a beating. Usagi: Oh, don't worry! He just showing me his true power, and hit me all the way over here with a single punch. No big deal! Rei: You are calling Tons of broken bones, being sent flying miles, and missing an arm NO BIG DEAL!?! Usagi: Oh come on. I've recovered from worse than THAT! Ami: Usagi..I...I think you might need to give up. Usagi: WHAT?!? Ami, I could expect that type of talk from Rei, but YOU actually think I'm not strong enough to beat him either?!? Ami: No..i...it's not that. I just hate seeing any of my friends getting hurt, and considering that he managed to destroy your left arm, and broke so many of your bones in a single punch...I...I just don't want to lose any of you. Rei: Ami, just because YOUR weak does not mean the rest of us are. I bet I could beat him with my hands tied behind my back! Usagi: Well, Rei, your in luck. He seems to have a friend just as strong as him Who is a Solar God. Why don't you take him on? Rei: GAH! Uh...oww..stomach cramp...I...I wish I could, but...maybe later! Eh he he! (Usagi rolled her eyes.) Usagi: Well, I am not going to lose to him! I can assure you that. Ami: Just be careful Usagi. Usagi then flew off back to the Desert to continue her fight with Angel Blood Michiru: Sooo....you girls wanna go watch? Ami, Mako, Rei, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna, Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Haruka all transformed into their senshi states and flew off behind her, to watch their leader fight the Assassin. (Desert- North of Avalon Square- 12:57pm) Angel Blood: Where are you Hiding Ms.Guardian Usagi: Over Here our battle isn't over yet Assassin In a flesh of light Usagi's outfit transformed again. Her tiara vanished and a crecent moon shaped mark appeared on her forehead. Pink bubble-like sleaves appeared on her shoulders, and a heart shaped belt-buckle appeared on the belt above her skirt, as a second pair of angel wings emerged from her back. Usagi: Looks like I am going to have to fight back, after all, if your going to pull attacks like that! This is my Eternal Sailor Moon form, and with it I will punish you in the name of the moon! (The others arrived and stood on the edge of a nearby cliff.) Rei: Hey, there she is! But...why does that Goku guy look differant than before? Ami: If I had to guess, he seems to have some way of transforming to boost his strength. (Just as Ami had finished what she was saying, Usagi had quickly charged in to make the first move this time. She quickly kicked him in the gut and fired a magic blast knocking him back a bit.) Angel Blood: Alright then, so are you ready to stop wasting my Time? Usagi: WHAT?!?! Angel Blood: Well Moon Guardian, How does it Feel to Tango with An Ultimate Class S Assassin? Usagi and Angel Blood are both moving so fast too the point where there only lights moving around ultra sonic speeds making shock waves every 15 hundred clashs per second they make; Usagi starts flurry Punching Angel Blood who isflurry Catching her punches and their both clashing into every thing. Usagi and Angel Blood Separate; Angel Blood Uses Infinite Break strike( because it was probably the only thing he could use at the moment that actually works against her)( Usagi Charges a Punch then Attacks Angel Blood Which results in a Collision between the Two which Usagi Punches Zane 3 Times in the groin, gut ,and uppercuts his Chin in a nanosecond; Zane falls to the ground seemingly hurt.) Usagi: See i told you when i'm using a fraction of my real power i'm unbeatable for a mere Human or Zeltarian or, whatever you are? (Zane gets up dusts his self off as if he just took the world's longest dirt nap) Angel Blood: Okay then, i'll have to show you the power i have to use against my Elder then, BUT SWEETHEART I WARNING YOU THIS TIME DO ........REALLY WANT TO .............SEE HELL!! Usagi:(a little creep out but trying to look cool) .........Come ....on Now you can barely keep... up with m-..... Zane quickly smashes her head into the ground, kicking her into the air only to grab her by her face and slam it into the ground while flying at light speeds grinding her face into the rocky Ground formation, (Boomstick: Hold up Wiz Should we stop them i mean shet he doesn't have to do her like that ,FUCK their going to fucking kill each other!!!!!) (Wiz: UMMM, Boomstick?) (Boomstick: Yeah?) (Wiz: Thats the FUCKING POINT OF........ DEATH.......... BATTLE..........!!!!!) (Boomstick: Oh, Right carry On then!!!!) (Zane then throws Sailor Moon to Maple Beach District) Usagi: (Regenerating) Okay .... WHAT...... and second THE HELL, i could barely keep up with such sheer speed?!?!? NO MORE (Usagi's Eyes bulge a bit) NO MORE PLAYING AROUND) Usagi: Well....I am suprised you are still going.....but this is your strongest form as you said right? Ami: N....no..she..she's not actually considering doing that......is she.... Angel Blood: Yeah! Well, I can still use Many Tricks up my sleeve to give myself more power in bursts of power. Usagi: Man Your Powerful For a Human man but if your capable of being boosted like THAT, then I guess I have no choice. Rei: ...she's really going to do this isn't she..... Usagi: I'll have to fight in MY strongest state as well! Angel Blood: Alright NO MORE GAMES, USAGI. Usagi: Fine....but remember....you asked for this,AND I ALSO CAN SAY THE SAME FOR YOU TOO, MR.I HAVE TRICKS UP MY SLEEVES!!!!!!! Usagi's body began to let out a golden glow, as she floated up into the sky. Bright lights filled the sky, as every star, planet, and asteroid in the universe began to glow, including those that had been destroyed. Pillers of light shinned down for the sky as the energy of each began to spiral around Usagi forming a light cocoon around her, and almost as instantly as it appeared, the Cocoon burst open illuminating the entire galaxy. As the light faded, Usagi's ultimate form showed itself. Her fuku was now a vibrant pure white, and in her hand was a long silver staff. Zane took a step back. Angel Blood: So...this is your strongest form?! Usagi: Yes. This, is Sailor Cosmos. Now let's see if your Ultimate Assassin God title lives up to it's name! Usagi lowed herself back to the ground. Gently landing, the entire planet shook, just from her existence in that state. Zane was in a notable state of shock after that, but quickly regained his composure. Angel Blood: Alright, it's time we end this; I have to say you interest me the more and more we fight! Usagi: I couldn't agree more. But how about we take this to space. I have a feeling that Zeltar won't survive if we fight here. Angel Blood: Uh, about that....I kind of can't breath in space... Usagi: Well that's easy to fix. Usagi snapped her fingers and a gust of wind swirled around Zane, merging with his body. Usagi: There. I just granted you the ability to breath in the vacuum of space. Now, let go. Angel Blood nodded his head, knowing from the sound of Usagi's voice she was being genuine when she told him that. The two flew out into space to finish their fight, once and for all. Angel Blood(thinking): That was crazy she altered my Physiology. SHE MUST BE STOPPED NO MATTER THE COST!!! (He says while looking at her flying) Round 3: Sailor Goddess VS The Assassin God Speed (Space - Above Zeltar - 10:10 a.m) Angel Blood and Usagi flew into space. Both glaring at one another. Angel Blood':' How about we both go all out now that we are fighting at full power! If I kill you then i will Honor you because you are a Warrior, So Hold NOTHING back, even if it might kill me. Usagi was shocked by Zane's request. He wanted them to go until one of them died? Well, then again it would likely be the only way to finally end this. Besides. It could be fun to actually see just what she is capable of in this form. A small grin came across her face. Usagi: Alright, I'll hold nothing back, but you better do the same! Usagi couldn't believe it. She hated fighting, but she was actually having the time of her life. Angel Blood':' Agreed! Zane quickly charged in, his fist blazing as he threw another punch, hitting Usagi right in the face. The impact of the attack alone shook the whole universe, as Usagi disappeared and the reappeared behind Angel Blood. Usagi: Nice try! She swung her staff sending Angel Blood hurdling through space, all the way to the Re:verse Galaxy. Managing to recover, Zane saw Usagi charging at him at high speeds. Reeling back his arms he charged up another Infinite Break Strike and Punched. Quickly stopping, Usagi fired a pink beam of magical energy. The two attacks collided in a stunning light show of Red and pink, sending out a shockwave vaporizing the Re:verse Galaxy. Both receded their attacks, in perfect unison. Angel Blood and Sailor Moon Stopped fighting Just to glare at each other; Then they Start charging at each other both reeling back to punch each other which leads to a cross counter. Usagi Kicks Zane into Saturn then grabs him Slamming him to the ground over and over again. Usagi: (While Slamming Him Over and Over) Filthy Assassin, ........IS THHHHHHHAAAAAATTT ALLLLLLL YOOOOOOUUUUUU HAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (She says as she Punchs Zane through 50 Million Stars making them go supernova all at once, and slamming into Jupiter making it look like a crescent moon) Zane ttries to Punch Usagi but Usagi activates Sailor Pluto's power and opens a portal to a Another Dimension (meanwhile in another Timeline) On Scooby Doo and the gang just caught the creeper. then out of now right as scooby doo was saying "scooby dooby do", the blast Sailor Moon teleported Destroys the planet. Usagi Throwing a Flurry of Punches while Angel Blood is dodging them both moving beyond light speeds. The Usagi with a Huge Grin Across her face as well as Zane. Each collision the Cause Supernova ,Black holes And Big Bangs at 1 attosecond. Usagi: (punches Zane Away) Venus Love Me Chain!! She begins to whip Zane Slamming against Planets Shattering Them Then She Starts Swinging him like a lasso into other Planets, But Zane breaks out and punches Sailor Moon with Infinite Break Strike into The Andromeda Galaxy Where they Instantly charged back at each other with Attack Zane quantum tunnels through Sailor Moon's attack gouging her eyes out with a Scissor hand Infinite break strike and Double axe slams her into Four Super Red Giant Stars. Usagi: AAAAAAAAAAAArrgGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, My EYES YOU PIECE OF SHET DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE MY EYES?!?!?! Angel Blood:( Thinking) She's regenerating, huh; then i'll have to do what i hate then, but i'll being out the Forbidden Techniques . Usagi Regains he Sight and grows angry Taking Zane into a nearby Planet Blitz Flurry Punching Zane through its Core making it explode while she tries to keep the combo going Zane Grab Sailor Moon's Hair and starts Mach Swinging her while still grabbing her ponytail into the remaining planets. Zane Throws Usagi into the near universe pocket. (Hulkbuster iron is now fighting Hulk in brazil) Zane and Usagi Both come Spinning into buildings smashing everything in their path ;Zane grabs Usagi by her skirt and Slams her down into the ground 15 million times before throwing her into Hulkbuster Iron man. Zane grabs her leg taking her into Metropolis where hethrows her at superman who by instinct hits her with Heat vision back at him,but Usagi headbutts zane then knees him in the Nuts making him reel back? Usagi: BITCH ...... DON'T YOU EVER........DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel Blood : (No matter what i do She just keeps coming back) Sailor Moon This has been Awesome ,Fantastic but all fun most come to an end! Angel Blood Charges Both fist and Both his Legs with some new color instead of Infinite Break strike's Red color instead it's blue; instantly Zane Punchs Sailor Cosmos ,Usagi in the face she fly several million mile away She Retaliates with A Angered flurry of punches aiming everywhere but they weren't doing anything to him Zane takes Usagi by both hands. Angel Blood: Usagi , You are the strongest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, but i'm done. Usagi headbutts him only succeeding in hurting herself spewing out blood form her mouth, Zane's Eye Bulges Red. Angel Blood: See ya (Zane throws Sailor Moon and Universal God Flurry Strikes her all the way back to Zeltar till she was fading out of existence) Angel Blood: Well i glad; that's over now....... (Zane Looks in shock as Sailor Moon Appeared again, Unharmed. Angel Blood : Your Stronger than i thought you were! Usagi: Now it's your turn to Die,Assassin! A light blue aura appeared around Usagi, as she activated Ami's Powers, A ball of freezing water appeared in Usagi's hand, and she threw it at Angel Blood. Usagi: Shine Aqua Illusion Angel Blood is not surrounded in ice, Finally Usagi's was surrounded by a Rainbow glow Alternating blue, Yellow,red, Green, And Orange. Usagi Glared at Angel Blood and spoke. Usagi: Sailor.......Planet.......ATTACK!!!!!!! Usagi used the combined power of herself, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako to launch one of her most devastating attacks. As the attack hit Angel Blood it exploded, and when the smoke cleared nothing was left. Usagi waved her hand. the planets they had destroyed were all good as new, all life on them completely restored. Angel Blood:(Clears Throat) Usagi: What........THE...........LIVING ..........HELL HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!?!!? Usagi :YOUR REGENERATION IS NOTHING TO MY CALIBER OF REGENERATION?!?!?! Angel Blood: Same way you did. I formed back Usagi: But I.... How........what? Angel Blood: The Entire time we been fighting I've been reading your blood's genetic properties; if i wanted to i could have used your all of your techniques along with mines (Sailor Moon is Beyond Terrified) Usagi:( I could of defeated me any time he wanted!) Angel Blood: I did have a hard time fighting you and your peculiar techniques! Zane Teleports in front off her and Goes to his version of the Sailor Cosmos tranformation Angel Blood: Watch this Sweet Heart(Transforms into his Cosmos State his hair is now white and black) Usagi: whoa!!!!!! Angel Blood :( Opens a Portal and Takes out a Orb with a Symbol on it) It's OVER Ms. Moon Guardian Her entire being along with her soul is transfer in the Orb as you hear sailor moon screaming fade out) Angel Blood: I let you out in 24 hours but until then enjoy your self maybe next time you won't think of messing with me ms.Guardian (he Deoart for home with the rest of the Senshi Girls in his Pocketall screaming to be release!) OK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Angel Blood Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Zeibia